Many toilets are arranged to connect to the drain through the floor of the room in which they are kept. Such toilets can rely on the floor to support the weight of their components and to assist in making a seal with the waste pipe. Wall hung toilets connect to a waste pipe through a wall rather than through the floor and thus face different challenges, particularly in making a seal with the waste pipe. A wall hung toilet connector facilitates attachment of a wall hung toilet to a waste pipe. A typical connector supports the toilet off the floor and includes a threaded seal between the toilet and the waste pipe.